


Wasted Time

by sinofwriting



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22538101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: 8. “Are you flirting with me?”
Relationships: Noel Miller/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Wasted Time

Noel wasn’t subtle when he had feelings for someone. Anyone and everyone could tell who he liked if the person he liked was in the general vicinity. It was why Y/N amazed him. She had to be the most oblivious person he had ever met. It didn’t matter how many times he blatantly flirted with her or told her that he wanted to take her out, she still thought it was just as friends. Maybe that was his fault, though. He hadn’t actually told her that he had feelings for her. 

So when they went out to dinner one night, Noel fed up of being in his apartment, staring at a computer screen and Y/N wanting to try a new restaurant, he expected it to go like usual. They would talk, eat, he would flirt with her occasionally and everything would sail over her head. And it was like that for the first few times, but then when he told her she looked more stunning than usual because of the lighting that the patio had, her eyebrows furrowed instead of a shy smile appearing on her face. 

“Are you flirting with me?”  
He blinks for a couple of seconds, before nodding. “Have been since I met you.”  
“We met nearly a year ago.”  
Noel chuckles at how shocked she is. “What can I say? You caught my attention and kept it.”  
She smiles at that. “Kelsey said you were flirting with me, but I didn’t believe her.”  
“You should’ve.”  
“I wish I had. That was six months ago.”  
His eyebrows raise, “You’re telling me that she told you that six months ago and you just now realized it for yourself?”  
She winces, “That sounds really bad, but yeah.” She shrugs, “I just couldn’t believe that you returned my feelings. And now if you’ll excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom.” 

He watches her stand up and walk into the restaurant to go to the bathroom, leaving him with the bombshell that she felt the same way. It takes a minute to sink in, before a grin breaks out on his face. She felt the same way and he would be damned if after they finished dinner, he didn’t make this the best date of her life.


End file.
